


the story needs some mending

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and the girls play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story needs some mending

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fishy73 for the read through.
> 
> Written for Rysler

 

 

Jo twirls her mustache, leering over her sisters, the three girls transformed momentarily into the princesses LeGriere. "Ah yes," she sneers, fixing her hat, tucking back an errant hair. "Now I have you at my mercy!"

"Oh, Jo, I don't like when you act so," Beth cowers behind Meg, squeezing her sister's arm. "That mustache makes you look absolutely horrible!"

Amy giggles. "You're ruining the game, Beth." She turns to Jo, rising to her feet. "Oh, my captor! Whatever shall we do!" She nudges Meg, holding her hands to her mouth in mock-fear.

"I shall certainly have my way with you ladies - and you will be ladies _no longer_ ," Jo is exquisite, never breaking character. Meg is entranced, neither shrinking away like Beth nor leaping to the challenge like Amy. She merely watches, the enchantment falling over her like a dream. A dark dream.

" _Stop_ it, Jo. I don't want to play anymore."

"Don't be a baby."

"Oh, madam," Jo leers, "I'm certainly not playing." She swings her cape over their heads, brushing against Amy's chin, since she's standing. Amy giggles. "I plan to defile each one of you, letting the others watch. And for my first victim..." Jo looks dramatically from girl to girl, pausing on each face, watching as Meg stares back, Beth cringes and Amy smiles impishly. "You!"

"Oh horrible! Oh my lady hood!" Amy exclaims, falling into a carefully contrived faint, gently on the hardwood. 

Jo swoops down over her sister, covering them with the cloak, and presses a kiss to her mouth, the mustache tickling her sensitive lips. Amy releases a muffled giggle and bucks her hips, unable to control her response. "Oh you horrible man," she grumbles playfully.

"Indeed, you are correct," Jo sneers, whipping the cape back so that Beth and Meg can see the carnage. "And now for my next conquest." Beth squirms, pressing her forehead against the back of Meg's neck. Meg meets Jo's eyes, seeing past the cape and faux-mustache, seeing her younger sister, wild and fire-filled.

"You'll never claim me," Meg whispers.

Jo lifts a corner of her mouth. "Oh, perhaps I shall. Perhaps I shall." 

 


End file.
